


Kitten

by Dirk_From_Statefarm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy kink????, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirk_From_Statefarm/pseuds/Dirk_From_Statefarm
Summary: All mistakes are mine





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine

The ringing started off soft before growing in pitch. Little ripples appeared on the mirrors front, emitting from the caller ID. A short female figure dashed into the room.   
"Answer!" They flopped onto the bed, legs kicking behind them. A female appeared in front of them. "Hey, Katie. Wassup?"  
"Ah...getting ready for a date night. Nothing too special. You?"  
"Waiting for Daddy to get home and make some food." They rolled onto their back, letting out a small sigh as the headband they'd been wearing fell to the floor. "He said it was his turn to cook since I always do." Katie glanced up from where she had been putting on nail polish.  
"When does he ever leave you alone?"  
"He leaves me alone! Besides even if he's around me a lot it makes sense since we're dating." She gave a small hum and showed her hand to the mirror.   
"Do you think this is a good color?"  
"Katie you always wear blue. I can't tell the difference anymore."  
"This is royal blue. Which is completely different from the baby blue I had on."  
"Uh huh. I usually go with black or red. Sometimes orange if it isn't a coral. I did pastels one time."   
"I remember. You took it off within two days cause you felt too feminine. I thought it was nice." There was some background noise on her end. Talking to her felt like a home away from home. On their end, the front door close.   
"Hey mind if I head out?"  
"You're daddy home?"  
"Yes ma'am." They offered a smile before the called ended and they rolled gracefully (not really) off the bed. There was some rustling from downstairs. A TV turned on, the soft thud of him setting down groceries, the squeak of their cabinet opening, and then him singing softly. A moment of putting the headband back on and running down the stairs later- they stood in his arms.   
"Hey there, Kitten. I wasn't gone that long."  
"But I missed you, Daddy. It felt like forever." A kiss was placed on their forehead.   
"Well hopefully my time with you feels like eternity."


End file.
